falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Starting up an RP forum.
Zilabus 00:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE Tired of bland, slow, poorly written RP's? (Roleplays for those of you not in the know.) Tired of being confined to a single topic, often filled with impossibly strong, unfair, Mary Sue characters? Tired of poor writing, annoying to read, and often full of painful errors? Do you want an organized, controlled, and well managed place to RP? Do you want to have a community dedicated to RPing, where many other people will help you and RP with you? Do you want to RP in a place where events are common and fun? Do you just want to try to RP in the fallout universe? Then you should head on over to "The Wastes!" (Link: http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_wastes/index.php?act=idx) A controlled, fun RP, where good writing is rewarded, and the feel of the fallout universe remains in tact. Not only that, it's full of many other people who want to RP! I'll see you there! ~Zilabus, Head Admin --Zilabus 18:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I'll check it out tomorrow, going to bed. If you want, i'll help. KuHB1aM 02:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm leaving now too. I'll check up later, and we'll get to work filling the forum out. Cheers, everyone. --Zilabus 02:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I've registered and I'll see what I can do towards helping. --Solbur 02:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) If it isn't pertaining to the RP forum, I'm just gonna delete it. ESPECIALLY if it just say "I can help, but I won't, 'cause I wanna be an asshole.--Zilabus 02:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Registered as Runner4. Will do what I can, but I'll probably need help helping out! O_o //--Run4urLife! 02:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Joined as HenchmenF. Might pop in everyonce in a while. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Can't we do it in this RP wiki? I can't go on that site while I'm at school (where I go on here) the computors block it, not this, and *I don't get much time at Home to be ont he computor --Brengarrett 14:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well, this place and the RP forum are gonna be very different from eachother. While this place focuses on big groups and is leaning toward the GM(WHO I NOW PROPOSE SHOULD BE CALLED THE OVERSEER) system. The forum is focused on the detailed adventures of single characters, plot development, and the feel of fallout in general. I a controled, detailed enviornment) And it's going toward the 'missions' setup.--Zilabus 03:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Rest assured. Unless your part of the staff, no custom weapons or armor of yours will appear on the forum.--Zilabus 03:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I see, well ok thanks for the info. Anyway As for missions and rewards I want to donate (I have more i just want to to add some ideas) Enclave Camp destory, Easy mission: Reward Power armer (from dead) and level caps Ghoul killing (or saveing depending on beliefs) Medium for both sides, reward, killing gets you more caps, but protecting gets more allies for later Brengarrett 17:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Made a account, I'm Cerebral noob, now you guys will just have to look at my name instead of typing it out! --Cerebral plague 19:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) So, after a period of inactivity, I'm 'revving' the RP forum up again. Construction is being revitalized, and any and all Fallout fans with imagination and time are encouraged to help out. If you don't want to help, then you might as well get geared up to RP when it's finished, because it will be shortly. See you soon!--Zilabus 00:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Alright ladies and gentlemen, all of your dreams are about to come true. "The Wastes" is very close to completion and will soon be ready to take on all of your fallout RP needs. I'll make another post here to tell you wen it's officially opened, so keep an eye out. As always, your humble overseer --Zilabus 20:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'll stick to RPing here //--TehK 21:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The place that explicitly states it's not for RP? The place where RP messes up articals? Alright cool. Stay here. Because I would rather you didn't come to the forum. But seriously. Quit posting reduntant, negative crap on this thread. I'm just gonna keep removing it.--Zilabus 21:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Wow, you're a real asshole. I was just stating that I'd rather RP here. And you lash out at me. Now time for defense to kick in. Fine, come to this site to advertise your crappy forum. Where you crappily "Roleplay" in "missions". And the RPs here don't mess up articles, if you actually participated in anything on this site, you would know, jerk. //--TehK 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I've restored this page. Zilabus, the fact that you made this topic does not give you control over it. Cut the edit wars and the petty bickering, and let Krush state his opinion. So stand down, or I'll look into whether or not we can use a tool called the "banhammer." --Twentyfists 21:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Yay, well I'm done now, that was my opinion on the subject and him. Posted his attack on my page anyway :) Buh bye. //--TehK 21:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) OHHH!!! So thats what this is about. Zil, man, you don't have to remove that! He's just stating an opinion. KuHB1aM 21:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I still request for the last part (And this) to be removed. It is off topic. If he backed up his opinion about how it's crappy, I wouldnt't consider it off topic. You can understand how I was defensive, because earlier comments from tehK where negative and off topic. I did expload a little, but hinsight is 20-20 --Zilabus 21:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) EVERYONE! Cool the jets/chill the beans. Stop arguing! Zil, most non-RP Forums get off-topic at some point or another. Be cool, and leave the posts in. //--Run4urLife! 21:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Runner is right, I overreacted a tad, but that's unimportant. I dunno why you see it important to post it on your userpage, but oh well. Let's go back on topic, now, shall we? As I said earlier, the RP forum is close to being completed, and I will post an update here once it is. As I didn't say earlier, how close is unkown, and it may be a couple days, or a week. The forum will begin with an RP event, although I'll let that be a suprise.--Zilabus 22:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I think it looks ugly, I'll just say that. Cause of its banner and skin. //--TehK 22:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I will not argue with you there, I've gotten a few complaints. The problem is, finding a backround that fits the fallout setting better, and is that big (Desktop background size) is difficult. If anybody finds a good one, I'd be sure to add it to the site. --Zilabus 22:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Background changed. What do you thik of it now?--Zilabus 00:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Looks like those screensavers that come with a PC :o, maybe something that fits the fallout theme would work. Composite 4 I keep looking. The problem is, there's no fallout landscape scene in existance that's actually big enough. As far as I can tell. --Zilabus 00:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Try again? --Solbur 00:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) You sexy beast. (ALthough it may be a tad short) Now I just need to get clearing to put that up. You ask her. I don't have the heart. --Zilabus 00:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) You enforce man law, son. Tell her who's boss! KuHB1aM 00:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I think he already PMed her though.--Zilabus 00:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Turns out, that loooks awful. --Zilabus 00:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Or just have the background be black and the rest white. Composite 4 We're testing multiple option. Likely'll get it sorted out by tonight.--Zilabus 00:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The color scheme and organization leave something to be desired thus so far, spelling is hit-or-miss. I'll keep an eye on it and possibly join once things are cleaned up. --OvaltinePatrol 01:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The entire forum is to be spellchecked. As for layout, suggestions?--Zilabus 01:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) BLACK AND WHITE, at least until you find a better layout. Composite 4 I'm with Composite on this one, black and white or something else that's easier on the eyes. I'll see if I can't think of any kind of specific layout advice. --OvaltinePatrol 03:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Alrighty folks, until something super permanent that looks pretty is found, users get the option to choose the base skin, or two different custome ones. Problem solved, ya?--Zilabus 04:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) If I knew how to convert the wiki skin to an ipb I'd try, cause I recently finished the wikis new skin (Press Ctrl+F5 if you don't see it). //--TehK 04:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The new skin is very nice, although it appears the header has the words 'tranquility lane' cut off at 'Tr-' As far as a skin for the forum goes, I'm just looking for any large picture of a desert/wasteland horizon. --Zilabus 22:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :That's cause your screen is too small, lol. //--TehK 22:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) As you can see by my new first Post, all construction is completed, and we are open! WHOOOOO! Opening event starts soon!--Zilabus 18:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Where exactly do we get the option to change skins, as the skin option in my control panel only gives me two choices and they are the exact same thing. [Composite 4] (My Talk) It should switch to the default skin. It works for me. If more people report this, I'll do something about it. --Zilabus 18:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC)